Temporary Escape
by gremlin313
Summary: The thoughts and feelings of House and Cuddy are revealed about certain situations in the present life and their past. Huddy all the way. Sorry! Rubbish at summaries!


**Hi, this is my first Huddy fanfic (in fact this is the first of my stories I've posted on fan fiction) so please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome to this beginner. I will continue with this fiction if people wish me to so just say. **

**I apologise for any incorrect spelling or grammar I've missed when rereading this. I don't have a proof reader (if anyone wants the job feel free to contact me via email. I think it's displayed in my profile…?)**

**Although there isn't much adult content in this chapter there may be in later ones which is why this story is rated as is it. **

**Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters you recognise below. In fact even the storyline so far isn't that original, however I hope to change that.**

**Enjoy! **

Temporary Escape

Chapter 1

Such a beautiful day; the sultry sun high in the pale blue sky, the deep green grass soft under her running feet. Lisa stopped, catching her breath and taking a deep swig out of her chilled water bottle. The park was busy, as would be expected on a fine Sunday afternoon. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a kissing couple lying down in the thick grass, wonderfully oblivious to everything and everyone around, including the yapping dog circling them as it fetched a ball for its teasing master.

Excited small children could be heard in the playground, revelling in their youth and freedom until that irritating moment a parent calls for them to leave. Often this is followed by a plea for ice cream from the jovial man in the van. Lisa couldn't help but beam as she passed a bonny child in a bright pink dress, her mouth and nose coated with strawberry ice cream. She sighed despondently, desperate to reach out and brush those golden ringlets out of her face before they got tainted. She felt that familiar burning in the depth of her stomach as she pined to be the mother now tenderly wiping the girl's dripping face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The phone calls from her mother didn't help. "…And Sarah has a lovely new partner. He's at college training to be…" Lisa rolled her eyes, not really listening to her mother as she rambled on about the love lives of numerous distant relatives that she hadn't spoken to in years and didn't care about in the slightest. "…Your Aunt Emily is so excited and has already started planning the wedding. I think it's going to be next summer, such a lovely time for a wedding." Her mother paused. Lisa knew what was coming next. Yes. Moments later her mother was berating her with the usual drivel about her focussing too much on a career. "It's no surprise all your relationships fail before they even begin Lisa……I want to plan my only daughter's wedding but you won't even give me that pleasure."

This was usual. Her mother had been ringing her more frequently recently. Susan Cuddy had somehow got the idea that if she nagged her daughter enough she'd finally take her advise. However, it had the opposite affect on Lisa. She'd learnt to let it just wash over her. It wasn't until her mother started mentioning children that Lisa got teary-eyed. "It's a matter of fact. Your biological clock is ticking and if you don't start thinking about this you'll regret later not being able to have children." Lisa placed down the phone, deciding to let her mother prattle to the coffee table while she pulled a tissue out of the nearby box and brought a cushion up to her chin for comfort.

Her family didn't know about her efforts to have a child. She couldn't bring herself to tell them; it was bad enough getting her own hopes up but if she told her mother that she was trying to have a child she'd never hear the end of it. She had considered telling her father at one point. David Cuddy was a lot more supportive of his daughter's choice of career and lifestyle. He tended to have a similar response as Lisa when it came to his wife's pressure over Lisa _needing_ a husband and hundreds of children; he'd smile and feign agreement and interest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As usual the conversation with her mother had left her exhausted and emotional. She didn't need her mother to tell her these things. Lisa had decided months ago that what she wanted was a child to care for, preferably with a father to go with it. However Lisa seemed to have lost hope in ever finding a decent man while juggling such a demanding career. It wasn't that she didn't try, she dated regularly, yet something always got in the way…usually a certain doctor.

House. House and his ingenious excuses for interrupting her dates. _But even when he doesn't interrupt them in person…you think of him. _Lisa groaned, she'd never been willing to admit that to herself before. To say House frustrated her was an understatement. She couldn't help thinking that he was the cause of many of her problems. Despite this, she knew he was also her temporary cure. He helped her escape.

Lisa could never fully understand her relationship with House. They worked together, they fought together, sometimes they laughed together and numerous times they'd slept together. 7 to be exact. They never planned it. It just happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Numero 1_

_She'd lost count of the amount of alcohol she'd consumed…she didn't care either. It was the end of term, why not enjoy herself with her friends? Studious Lisa Cuddy was finally letting her hair down and he loved it. _

_They spent quite a bit of time together during the last term after meeting each other through a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend (he'd lost track - it was rather confusing). He certainly enjoyed her company; she was witty and intelligent. However, as she pressed herself against him during their drunken dance he realised something else; she was beautiful. _

_Neither are able to recall now how they got to her room. It wasn't important as he pressed her back against her bedroom door, his mouth covering hers in a heated kiss as she clawed at his shirt, desperately wishing she could pull it over his head without breaking their kiss. He did so anyway, his mouth turning its attention to the neckline of her blouse which was gradually get lower as he roughly unbuttoned it. _

_Moaning with excitement, Lisa lifted her leg to wrap around his body. Fumbling fingers collided in an attempt to unzip her skirt which was quickly joined on the floor by his trousers. Nothing was said as they joined together in their fun, drunken embrace. Or after. _

_When she awoke the next morning he was gone, she didn't expect him to stay, although she wished he had. When they passed he didn't acknowledge her, when they were together with friends they avoided conversation. Their short, new friendship had been fractured and wouldn't start to develop again until years later after they began to work together. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It'd been fun, but rushed, so unlike the other times they'd slept together. Although neither Lisa or House would admit it the other times were meaningful. They were a chance to escape from the difficulties of adult life.

**I know the flashback may seem a bit rushed but they'll get longer later as the encounters become more 'meaningful'. Also, there were be more conversation between House and Cuddy in the next chapter which I know is going to be fun, yet difficult to write. Hope you enjoyed this, chapter 2 coming soon if you wish?**


End file.
